HF: The Finale.
(A Note from AlbieGray689. With this episode, I bring to a close 11 years of HF. As the times change, and so do viewing habits and also I've changed as well, I felt that it would be best for all involved to end things, while I am still at the peak, and because I have played the story out as far as it can go. Eleven years worth of wonderful memories, and I will cherish all of it. But, let's get on with it!) Scene This final episode takes place at the Atchley Mansion as the Harpers set up for a huge bash. Ellie Forson is moving to London and the rest of the children are moving on to set up their own lives. Everyone is having a mixture of happiness and sadness, but all are relieved to hear that Jennifer Barrett was transferred to a federal women's prison, where she was slated to get the Death Penalty. The transfer happened a few days prior to today, and also within that short span, Jennifer was finally executed for her crimes. She would never be heard or seen again and the families are celebrating that, as well as the other reasons. ELLIE: Wow, look at this technicolor fuss. All this because we're moving on with our lives. ANYSSA: That's right, honey. You do us proud. SAMMY: What are you and Dad going to do now without us under foot, Mom? ANYSSA (laughing): You weren't always that much underfoot, darling. You and Courtney Sue were always reading or something, and Ellie was always with her teddy bear. It was Jolie we were worried about as she was always dashing about the house. Anyway, honey, Dad and I are thinking of going on an extended trip with Aunt Susie and Uncle Patrick. We did that once when we were at Northwestern, and we've wanted to do so again. COURTNEY SUE: That sounds wonderful, Mom. What is Ellen going to be doing? ANYSSA: She's coming to Boston for that time, so she can spend some time with Auntie Patricia. They want to establish a solid bond, since Alicia was her mother, and she wants to get to know us again. SAMMY: Sounds great. And with Ellie being in London, and Jolie in Cambridge, I wonder how they will get along? ELLIE: No worries on that one, Sammy. I talked with her a few days ago, and she's way busy on her football schedule to even be pinned down for a minute. She was always that way, since we were children, you know. COURTNEY SUE: Do I ever. But, to her credit, she's doing what she loves, and she won't give that up for anything. ELLIE: Yep, and so am I. Royal Dramatic Academy, here I come! (Enter: Sheila and Dylan) SHEILA: You'll have them in the aisles, darling. I am sure you and Cathy will get together. ELLIE: We have actually set up something along that line, Aunt Sheila. We arranged it all to the last detail. Cathy is meeting me at Heathrow, and she and Allie Schroeder are taking me with them to their home in Walford. I can stay with them in their flat until school begins and then I will be finding a flat in the West End, nearby the school. Cathy and Allie know some friends at the school and they want to go in on a new place together. SHEILA: Sounds like a winner to me. ELLIE: And what with all the rounds of rehearsals, and auditions and the like, I will be plenty hopping myself. DYLAN: You're going to be fine, sweetie. So is Derek. He's moving to New York. He found a great job as a lawyer in a major law firm in Lower Manhattan. He's thrilled to death about being near Chelsea. Some great looking folk there. I am sure a guy will come up for him. HANNAH: When did he leave? DYLAN: Last week. (A bit sadly) Aidan went with him. Aaron and Rusty went down there with them. They are opening a branch of their bistro down there in Chelsea, and they've asked Albie and Zachary to manage it for them. They're doing well, and guess who is back with them? SHEILA: Who? DYLAN: Jason. He moved back from Anniston after he heard that Jennifer was put to death in Federal Prison. She's never going to cause another problem for us again. May she rot for all she did to us. SHEILA: Thank heavens for that. And Aidan has moved on from her abuse. He is staying in Boston, I think. ASHLEY: Yeah, Rusty told us that he's staying on, working in the Bistro here. Having grown up in restaurants, I think that is the perfect thing for him to do. Derek said he is coming back with his folks when they get ready to go. ELLIE: I think it's wonderful too. I hope all works out for him. ASHLEY: It will Elle. I know my twin all too well. (Along comes Mrs. Buxley, the housekeeper.) MRS. BUXLEY: Everyone, it's time for the picture. SHEILA: Of course, On our way, Mrs. B. DYLAN: Come on, love. Let's get on there. Everyone gathers in the main ballroom and assembles for the huge family picture. So many people comprising a very large and loving family. All have their own share of issues, but nonetheless, they are still family. In NYC, Derek and Aidan look on via Skype as the family assembles. They are proud to be part of it. In Walford, Cathy and Allie also watch online, as Ian stands next to Sammy, and they giggle at how different the two of them are. Michelle is herding her niece, Alexandra, next to Hannah. Maggie is holding little Tina; and Angela is standing close to her long time friend, Karen Lowenstein. Adam comes up to Dylan and surprises him with a kiss; Sheila wraps her arms around her beloved twin brother; Roger sidles up to Dylan and Sheila, and smiles a goofy grin that makes the twins giggle. Michelle joins her two children, her two twins, and hugs them both. Then they all smile, and the camera flashes. (Dylan and Sheila come up, still in character, as everyone mills around and eats in the background.) DYLAN: Well, folks, all in all, a great day, for some, it's just another day in Boston, but always something very special. That is what it is with us, the Harper family, the whole lot of us. SHEILA: What can be said about eleven years of happiness; tears; wars; catfights, kids; school; joy; the whole spectrum of human emotion that permeate every day life. DYLAN: While we are as wealthy as Midas, we also knew how to have the common and personal touch that is our credo. We never let our wealth treat people shabbily. There were those who were total jerks and deservedly got destroyed, but they were always trying to break into our lives. Naturally they failed. SHEILA: Yet, in the end, what we really are, is a part of a larger family. We're richer than most, but still a family, with the same foibles as any normal family. However, we want to thank you, the public, for being a part of our lives for these eleven years. They were wonderful years, and will always be cherished. DYLAN: As you can tell, this is our last episode. And Sheila and I, as well as the rest of the cast and crew of Harpers Falls want to thank all of you for being with us for the past eleven years. From all of us, to all of you, the best in absolutely everything you do, and always remember, you're a part of the Harper family too. The Song, "The Times of Your Life" by Paul Anka, plays over eleven years of milestone stills of the Harpers lives, IE: Anyssa's adoption; the many times Jennifer Barrett was thwarted, some hilarious stills of Jennifer screaming and ranting; Adam and Dylan's beautiful marriage; flashbacks to Dylan and Sheila's birth; the birth of the quads; and many others. The Credits slowly begin to roll while the song plays twice. The cast gathers around waving as everyone is dressed in their finest. ANNOUNCER: This is Dan Region. As this is the last episode, the cast, crew and staff of Harpers Falls, wishes you all the best wishes and many thanks for being with us these past eleven years. (The picture slowly fades out. With the word, Finis, coming on the screen, and then a still of the Harpers Falls Logo.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah